1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-layer or multi-page label formed from a plurality of label layers and a method and apparatus for printing information on a plurality of label layers and for laminating the layers to form a hinged label which is securable to, for instance, an article of manufacture.
More particularly, the invention relates to a multi-layer label that is constructed in such a manner as to allow an outer layer to be partially and repeatedly separated from an underlying layer to expose a portion of the underlying layer.
2. Description of Related Art
A number of multi-page separable and re-adherable hinged labels are known. For instance, United Kingdom Published Patent Application Nos. 2,223,476 and 2,212,474 A and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,592,572 and 4,744,161 each disclose labels which have been produced as a multi-page label for use on an article of manufacture where the fold in a folded single label piece defines the hinge of the label. In the manufacturing process of these labels, an adhesive is selectively applied to a predetermined portion of the label, such as along one of the pages thereof, thus allowing the label to be permanently bonded to the article of manufacture. A second, predetermined area or page is coated with adhesive to facilitate a releasable bond with another area or page, thereby allowing the label to be peeled open, read and later re-sealed to a closed position. The manufacturing process of these known labels includes a number of label folding, printing and other processing steps in order to facilitate manufacture of the label that may make label fabrication unduly complex. A further example of a complex label configuration and fabrication procedure is disclosed, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,572, in which the label is folded at least three times in order to form the multipage label. Likewise, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,161, the label is folded in at least two places along a single sheet in order to form the multipage label. Further, after opening and reading the printed matter printed on the label, the multiple folds make the task of reclosing the label difficult. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,161, a first folded portion of the label is selectively coated with an adhesive release material. A second portion of the label is selectively coated with adhesive. The adhesive coated portion co-acts with the adhesive release coated portion such that the two label portions may be separated and re-adhered repeatedly. However, a deficiency of this design is the degree of care that must be expended upon label closure to ensure accurate folding of the first portion and alignment of the adhesive with the release material.
An alternate arrangement was made upon the concept of having a multi-page label in United Kingdom Patent Application No. 2,154,539, in which two separate label layers are joined together to form a two page label that does not include any folds. In order to form the multipage label, a first region of an upper layer is coated with a permanent adhesive to form a permanent bond between the upper layer and a second layer. Spaced apart from the first region of the upper layer is a second region that is coated with a releasable adhesive. The second layer is coated with a release material which co-acts with the releasable adhesive to allow the upper layer to be repeatedly peeled away from the lower layer and re-adhered thereto. When the upper layer is separated from the lower layer in the foregoing manner, printed material on the second layer becomes exposed. However, there are a number of disadvantages to this arrangement which are similar to those mentioned above. One disadvantage is that selective printing of information and the application of two separate regions of adhesive is costly and requires precision in manufacture. In addition, when coating the label with adhesive, care must be taken to align the two separated adhesive regions with the area of the label containing the printed matter. Further, as with previous arrangements, considerable care must be taken to ensure proper layer alignment upon label re-closure. If the adhesive on the upper layer does not align with the adhesive release material on the lower layer, the upper layer may permanently bond to the lower layer in the area having printed matter, thus making re-opening of the label difficult, if not impossible.